


My Dirty Little Secret

by agronsies



Category: Glee
Genre: Concert, F/F, Faberry, Gay, Mentions of Sex, Music, One-Shot, Quinn is a singer, Skank Quinn Fabray, but no smut, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agronsies/pseuds/agronsies
Summary: 'Or you'll be just another regret'Loosely inspired by 'The All-American Rejects' song 'Dirty Little Secret'.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	My Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, hope you enjoy this one-shot. It's a bit messy but it was fun to write.

"So, that happened." Rachel said, trying to catch her breath.

"We-we can't speak of this again." Quinn threw her clothes on as quickly as possible so she could run away from the situation.

"Can't you admit you enjoyed it?" She tried to persuade Quinn who was rushing to get out of the room.

"I'm sorry Rachel, this isn't for me."

* * *

Ever since that night, Rachel couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful pink-haired girl she made love with. She had multiple one night stands before this one, but something about this girl just didn't fit the 'I have to have sex with this girl and never see her again' rule. No. Rachel didn't want to think about not seeing that girl again.

After moping around for a good 20 minutes, she decided to get out of bed and get ready. She combed her hair and made sure her fringe wasn't too crazy. She decided to not wear a full face of makeup, but to apply a standard 'Smokey eye' theme to make herself look less dead as she had barely slept over the last few weeks. 

She had an idea. She remembered two facts about the girl. One: she was called Quinn. Second: she was in a band called 'The All-American College Rejects'- a tribute band to the great pop-punk band 'The All-American Rejects'. She was the lead singer and she talked about being extremely nervous for a gig that was happening but she didn't mention when or where it would be happening. So Rachel logged onto her computer and googled the tribute band and found their website, which was plastered in pictures of the band, and most importantly, Quinn. She stood out really. Rachel thought she was the most beautiful girl on the planet. That wasn't the point of her google search though. She saw that they had a gig at the Brooklyn Lounge on 12th June at 7pm, which didn't phase her until she realised what date it was.

Rachel debated and debated throughout the day whether or not to go to the gig. One one hand, she understood Quinn's wishes to never see her again, but she couldn't bare it. The beautiful face of hers tied with the perfect pink hair, well, that's what made Rachel want to see her again.

* * *

"Hey Quinn you alright?" Dani asked as she had finished tuning her guitar in the greenroom of the Brooklyn Lounge.

"Yeah Q, you've been quiet ever since you came stumbling through the front door at 3am this morning. You hungover?" Santana tried to shout over the sound of Brittany playing the drums.

"I did something bad last night..." Quinn admitted before sighing and picking up her phone.

"What is it?" Dani sat next to her to try and cheer her up. "You can't go on the stage sad!"

"I think we have to perform Dirty Little Secret tonight." She started.

"Q we perform that every night." Santana laughed. "Now tell us what's wrong."

Quinn stood up from her seat and walked to her bag where she rummaged through it and pulled out a cuboid box, before Santana swiped it from her viciously, as if she was angry.

"Hey Q we agreed. You're not smoking anymore." She said angrily as she stared at the box of cigarettes in her hand. "You need to relieve tension? You tell us why you're sad."

She sighed and sat back down before beginning to describe the night before's events. She went through many details about it, how her and Rachel met at a bar and drank themselves silly, and that they ended up back at Rachel's place. Dani, Santana and Brittany were tentatively listening to the whole story and were all thinking the same thing.

"You're gay?" Brittany asked, interrupting Quinn with the right question, just at the wrong time.

"Yeah, well I guess so. It's confusing me but yeah. I'm gay." She took a deep breath and immediately the rest of the girls surrounded her and gave her many hugs and they all assured her it was going to be okay.

"Guess we're all gay then!" Dani laughed. "Those boys don't stand a chance."

"I'm bi!" Brittany chipped in before rehearsing her drum beats more.

"Come on, we gotta rehearse some songs real quick." Dani protested, making Quinn pick up her guitar and stand by the microphone stand. "Quinn I got some Aspirin in my bag if you need to take it."

"Thanks guys, you really are the best. Can't believe this band brought us all together, huh?" Quinn laughed, as she stood up and took the Aspirin. 

* * *

Rachel approached the Brooklyn Lounge and saw a small line which had formed at the door, which made her smile actually. Quinn didn't mention how successful they were. Although why would she? It was just a one night stand. Well, that's what Quinn wanted away.

She joined the line, searching her bag for the $10 bill she would need to get in before looking at the people who walked down the street and entered the Lounge through the back door. She specifically saw Quinn, who was wearing a dark grey t-shirt, a flannel shirt over the top, and a plaid skirt with knee length black socks, topped off with the great choice of black Doc. Martens. Rachel did think she had an exquisite taste in fashion really. Not everyone can pull off the 'Punk/Skank' aesthetic, but Quinn pulled it on extremely well. 

After being let into the venue, Rachel made sure to not position herself too far to the front of the stage so that Quinn would spot her immediately, but just far enough so that she could actually see the band and not just people's shoulders and backs. There was only 10 minutes until the band was due on, so she just occupied herself with her phone. 

The band walked on 10 minutes later and the Lounge was full of screaming and applause from all their loyal fans. The drummer came on first, followed by the bassist and then the guitarist, and finally Quinn walked in holding her guitar and she stood in front of the microphone.

"Wassup Brooklyn, how you doing?" She shouted and everyone cheered, almost deafening Rachel who was just staring at her.

"We're The All-American College Rejects and we're gonna play a few songs tonight! Let's go!" She looked back at the drummer, who counted them in and they all began playing the first song, 'Move Along' and the whole audience roared and sang along at the top of their lungs.

Rachel wasn't that familiar with any of the songs that were being played, however Quinn's voice was beautiful enough to make the songs sound good and listenable. Pop punk wasn't Rachel's first choice of music, but she was enjoying it.

* * *

After a few songs, Quinn took off her sunglasses and threw them into the audience, where a familiar girl caught them and squealed a little too excitedly. She thought it was probably a very devoted fan, but she was a bit confused as to why she looked familiar. She kept singing and playing the guitar and kept trying to pull out the reason why that girl was familiar.

As they were getting to the end of the set, the familiar girl's face got picked up by the audience lights and she finally figured out who it was. It was Rachel. From that one night stand that confirmed she was gay. Crazy how worlds can collide. 

Over the last few weeks, Quinn did a lot of thinking about that night, mostly about how she was regretting walking out Rachel's house without asking to see her again. Something about Rachel- well, she liked her. A lot. And seeing her in the audience of her gig, she wanted to give a gesture that would make Rachel think that she was still interested in her. She gave a quick but seductive wink and then started speaking on stage.

"Okay guys, we've really enjoyed playing at the Brooklyn Lounge! You guys are wild! Let me talk about my band!" Quinn took the microphone from the stand and walked around the stage.

"This is Dani, our lead guitarist. She's pretty cool." Quinn said, and Dani played a small lick on the guitar to show her enthusiasm.

"Our epic drummer is Brittany. She may not have the brains, but boy, does she have the skill." She laughed and Brittany played a drum fill.

"And this is Santana, our bassist. She's mean. But she's amazing." A bass line was played by Santana.

"And I'm Quinn. We've been The All-American College Rejects, and this is our last song, Dirty Little Secret." She said, before returning to her microphone stand.

As the opening riff played she decided to revert her eyes to Rachel who was looking at her the whole time. "This one is for someone special." She blurted out before singing the song, focusing on the lyrics and making sure she sang them to Rachel.

* * *

After the show, Rachel decided to wait at the back door with the rest of the devoted fans to meet the band. As she picked up on the eye contact from Quinn, she wanted to ask her about that. Plus, she was probably going to return the sunglasses she had caught.

The band came out and greeted the fans and shouted over the noise: "Hey guys, no autographs or pictures tonight. We got a long night ahead of us. Just a quick chat please." A collective groan was heard as they were sad about no pictures, but were still happy to talk to the band.

Quinn was surrounded by the fans, and when she saw Rachel, she rushed out immediately to talk to her.

"Hey..." Quinn started a conversation.

"Do you want your sunglasses back-" Rachel began to reach into her bag for the glasses before being interrupted.

"Listen, I'm so sorry for being blunt and really I would be lying when I say I regret what we did. Because I don't regret it." She sighed.

"Really? It wasn't just a hookup for you? Because it wasn't for me. I've been thinking about you ever since it happened, so I had to see you again." She admitted.

"You like pop punk music then?" Quinn asked.

"No, not really." Rachel laughed.

Dani, Brittany and Santana called for Quinn to go back into the venue, but before she ran back, she had to ask Rachel something.

"I know this is far-fetched, but can I see you again?" Quinn asked, looking at Rachel with puppy eyes.

"I would really like to." Rachel pulled out a card from her bag. "This is my number, call me if you want." She winked.

"I definitely will. I've got to go now. But I'll text you when I get on the bus okay?" She hugged Rachel.

"Thank you, you won't regret it." Rachel replied, embracing the hug.

Quinn walked away with the rest of the band back into the building but before she could get into the building, she heard Rachel shout something, so she ran back.

"You were amazing tonight Quinn. I really enjoyed it." She said, before being silenced by the sensation of Quinn's soft lips against hers. It felt amazing for both of them and it felt like the whole world had stopped around them just to observe the love that had bloomed between the two girls.

* * *

Rachel laid on her bed, thinking about the amazing night she had, playing 'Dirty Little Secret' by The All-American Rejects out loud. She stared at her phone, waiting for Quinn to light up her phone. And surely enough she did. Maybe it was a coincidence, the text was received when the song sang 'Or you'll be just another regret', because for both girls, it wasn't another regret. It was far from that.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it.


End file.
